


Made to Order

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [33]
Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Oh, how could the great tech wizard not know of this?"





	Made to Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 prompt: "Birds of Prey : Oracle/Huntress : Need."

"I'm nearly to the elevator and ready to sign off."

"No complaints, at least if you completed your mission."

All Barbara received for a reply was static. She switched the security feed displayed on her monitor but only gave it a half glance.

The smell of fried chicken, so potent that Barbara could practically feel hot grease dripping down her lips, a single whiff making her mouth water.

"What took you so long?"

"Where should I start? Having to change back into civilian clothes and cover the night's wounds, getting halfway across town to the restaurant, or waiting in line to place my order?" Helena opened the bag and pulled out a potato wedge, popping it in her mouth. "Why should I even tell you? You probably watched the whole thing."

Barbara's stomach was like a hole desperately waiting to be filled with dirt. "You're here now."

"Ordering delivery probably would have been faster. These days you can even order over the Internet instead of the phone." Helena's jaw dropped. "Oh, how could the great tech wizard not know of this?"

Babs rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for not wanting a pimply teenage delivery boy coming directly to our hideout."

Helena strutted forward. "Everyone needs food - seems you can just wait a little longer for it."

"Barely." Barbara practically ripped the bag out of her partner's hands.

Helena reached forward and pulled out a piece of chicken, smirking. "Hope you weren't planning on eating alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's re-reading Simone's BOP run?


End file.
